O Cigarro e a Insônia
by Dark Lupina
Summary: [Milo x Camus, Yaoi] Um cigarro aceso no meio da noite como prova de insegurança, e palavras sinceras para acabar com ela.


**Retratação:** A obra a seguir trata-se de uma fanfiction inspirada na série de animação japonesa Saint Seiya, com fins exclusivos de entretenimento, sem lucro algum de minha parte. A série e todos os seus personagens aqui citados são de propriedade de Masami Kurumada.

**o.O.o**

Nada na escuridão do quarto se fazia ressaltar, á exceção da brasa alaranjada de um cigarro aceso.

Os móveis não eram nada além de fantasmas angulosos de mogno. Os quadros nas paredes, borrões escuros. As roupas espalhadas pelo chão não eram nada além de vestígios brumosos da vida humana que estava ali, sob a forma de um par de homens, jovens adultos, jazendo quase imóveis, por muito pouco não perceptíveis, sobre a cama de casal que era o perfeito retrato do caos, uma desordem de lençóis brancos embolados, pernas, braços e torsos expostos, e longos cabelos em desalinho.

Milo tragou outra vez do cigarro. Não era habituado aos Luckies dele, filtro vermelho e teor forte, mal era habituado a fumar, pra dizer a verdade. Um Gudang Garang de chocolate cairia melhor naquele momento, mas, na falta destes, fumava o que havia, a fumaça densa, forte e amarga o fazendo tossir em quase todas as vezes que a levava aos pulmões.

Deitado de bruços ao seu lado, abraçando um travesseiro, Camus deu um suspiro largo e pesado, entreabrindo um olho, fitando o loiro por um instante, para depois virar á cabeça na direção do criado mudo ao lado da cama, um braço esticado para ligar o abajur sobre ele.

-Pensei que já tivesse dormido... – disse o grego, em voz baixa, a fronte voltada para o vazio já não tão indistinguível do quarto, graças à luz de cabeceira acesa.

-Eu estava, até a sua tosse me acordar. – soltou um Camus deveras mau-humorado, que tateava ás cegas pelo livro deixado embaixo da cama.

-Foi mal... – pediu, um meio sorriso amarelo, que era muito mais um esgar de tristeza.

Camus sentiu a diferença no tom de voz dele. Não se parecia em nada com o seu normal, toda aquela leveza e segurança de sempre.

Certo, as crises de insônia de ambos eram bastante conhecidas e toleradas, dado o fato de que, pela sagrada Lei de Murphy, raramente ocorriam simultaneamente. A falta de sono de um nunca preocupou o outro, ao menos nisso havia confiança na relação dos dois; estavam muito bem com os horários que tinham e não se cobravam mutuamente sobre isso.

Não era a insônia que o preocupava – era o cigarro.

Outro hábito conhecido: Milo era um fumante esporádico, coisa que Camus secretamente invejava. O vício adquirido durante as longas noites solitárias na Sibéria nunca mais se desprenderia dele.

Quando fumava, na massiva maioria das vezes, era pela ansiedade de alguma preocupação. E, pra se obrigar a fumar Lucky Strike, sendo acostumado apenas á cigarro fraco e doce, devia ser uma preocupação das grandes.

Desistindo do livro, o ruivo se voltou para o amante, pousando uma mão espalmada sobre o abdome desnudo, numa carinhosa leveza.

-Tem alguma coisa errada? – quis saber, e não obteve resposta.

Melhor dizendo, Milo nem sequer se moveu mediante o contato, ou á pergunta.

-Milo? – insistiu, chamando o nome com seu leve sotaque francês.

O cigarro foi tragado uma última vez, para depois ser amassado contra o cinzeiro. Camus continuou na posição em que estava, sentindo sob sua mão o subir e descer cadenciado da respiração dele. Continuou esperando ser respondido, coisa que demorou um bocado de tempo.

-Ok, se não quiser, não diga. E depois não me venha jogar na cara que eu nunca te escuto.

Deu-lhe as costas, puxando o lençol até as orelhas, os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Nem que quisesse ia conseguir dormir, mas enfim, se ele estava querendo chamar a atenção, ele não podia estar "presente". Se fazendo adormecido, talvez ele se controlasse, e pela manhã, com calma, tentaria tocar no assunto de novo.

Mas nem bem havia sido dado tempo a ele para não responder, dando por desculpa o sono, e a voz de Milo se fez ouvir:

-Porque você não me disse que ainda troca cartas com aquele moleque, Camus?

Uma pontada gelada se abateu sobre seu estomago.

-Ora porque... – era uma situação incomoda, e sim, ia terminar de maneira séria, uma briga terminada em berros e coisas quebradas, ele até já sentia a enxaqueca chegando... Mas não ia deixar ele roubar território para poder realizar seu pequeno show de ciúmes assim tão fácil. – Muito fácil explicar, mal eu toco no nome do garoto você já perde a compostura!

Uma muda exclamação de descrença veio do loiro.

-Não é pra perder? – ao menos ainda não gritava. – Nada no mundo nunca importou pra você, e então, surge esse fedelho e você vira a coisa mais melosa da face da Terra quando o assunto é ele... Dai-me um tempo, Camus, se você não fez o rabo desse pivete imbecil eu sou turco e me chamo Alice...

Camus sentiu o sangue ferver. Como aquela cabecinha suja sempre acabava pensando besteira de toda e qualquer pessoa? Se fosse levada em conta a idéia de realidade que ele tinha, o francês já teria dormido com metade de Athenas... Ciúme imbecil...

-É muito reconfortante saber a maneira como considera os meus sentimentos sobre você! – disse indignado. – "Nada no mundo nunca importou pra você", não, eu não ouvi isso...

E cobriu as orelhas com as palmas das mãos. Milo, por sua vez, tomou-se de um misto de lisonja e vexação, mas ainda com uma ponta de mágoa.

-É... Às vezes você não parece se importar tanto... – disse, em voz baixa.

Os olhares de ambos se cruzaram. É, talvez ele realmente estivesse dizendo a verdade, Camus concluiu, às vezes era difícil dizer palavras mais doces olhando nos olhos dele... Porque aquilo significava expor-se de uma maneira que ele não foi ensinado a agir. Orgulhar-se de um discípulo, isso era muito diferente! E muito mais fácil sem a presença de Hyoga pra ouvir tais coisas...

Lidar com pessoas, com relacionamentos, não era parte do treinamento de Cavaleiro, mas, fazia parte de sua vida ele quisesse ou não. Quantas pessoas ele já teria ferido com seu jeito de ser, moldado ao campo de batalha?

-Milo... – ele se pôs sentado na cama, e tomou uma de suas mãos, entrelaçando seus dedos com os dele. – Você acha mesmo que se... Nada no mundo me importasse... Eu estaria aqui com você, agora?

O Santo de Escorpião tentou dar uma resposta, mas teve os lábios cobertos por dois dedos de longas unhas cor de vinho.

-Se eu não me importasse com você acha que eu dividiria essa cama com você todas as noites que consigo? E que eu ficaria até sem dormir quando não posso passar a noite com você?

-Camus...! – Milo abriu um sorriso, nos olhos, uma adoração muda e apaixonada.

-É, seu "inseto do rabo torto"... – a voz amarga tentou uma pilhéria com o apelido que Aiolia dera para ele, mas não conseguiu. – Eu não consigo dormir sem você perto de mim...

Os braços do francês enlaçaram o corpo do outro, num abraço terno, apertado, que foi recebido sem recusa, mas de maneira distante.

-Eu queria ter contado pra você, _mon chér_... – deixou correr uma das mãos através dos cachos louros dele. – Mas... Droga, Milo, você sabe que ia aprontar um escândalo!

Fez menção de afastar-se, mas viu-se impedido. O grego o trouxe com força pra junto do peito, deitando-se então, o deixando por cima de si. Com uma mão afastou as mechas sedosas do cabelo ruivo, dando espaço para que seus lábios o tocassem na orelha, de forma insinuante.

-Você **jura** que nunca teve nada com esse fedelho desgraçado? – exigiu saber, e, apesar do tom rouco da voz, sua seriedade era mortal.

Camus ergueu os olhos, para poder se fixar dentro dos dele.

-Juro. – foi a resposta sincera.

-Então eu acredito em você... – forçou-se a responder, cada palavra saindo como que cuspida. Mas, se era o que ele precisava ouvir para ter ao menos uma fagulha de confiança dele, que assim fosse.

Um sorriso... Milo se orgulhava de provavelmente ser o único a já ter visto tal coisa, a única pessoa a ganhar um sorriso de Camus.

O trouxe pra perto novamente, dessa vez, juntando seus lábios com os dele, formando um beijo. Beijo este que, tendo começado doce e carinhoso, não tardou a se tornar lascivo e faminto, o leve roçar dos corpos nus sob os lençóis só fazendo aumentar o fogo ardente entre os dois.

Milo inverteu as posições, deixando Camus por baixo agora, mostrando que ele queria a dominância, dessa vez. E Camus, antes de perder a razão sob a força dos beijos e das carícias dele, sussurrou, num nível que, por muito pouco, quase não foi ouvido:

-Eu te amo...

Estacando na hora, Milo demorou a aceitar o que tinha ouvido, mas depois...

Digamos apenas que tantos "eu te amo" se repetiram, dentro da escuridão do quarto, que, se tivessem luz própria, seriam suficientes para iluminar o mundo...

**o.O.o**

_(guardando no bolso o jabá recebido da Gudang Garang e da Lucky Strike)_

_Acho que temos aí um fluffy mais á altura, no? Considerem esse meu presente pra vocês depois das tristezas de "Lírios"!_

_Acho que as orelhas do Hyoga ficaram bem quentes naquela noite... Tadinho do patinho... Mas ainda bem que os pa(i)drastos dele acharam coisa melhor pra se entreter depois... 3_

_E assim, gente... NO ME COBREM LEMON... Eu sou péssima nisso, vou fazer um quando achar que devo, ok? Mas se bem que, graças á Tanko, isso pode estar bem próximo... Gente, é TÃO CHOCANTE a maneira como ela faz o Milo e Camus... Pra quem gosta do Camus seme é um achado! Mas tem que ter coração forte pra ver o Milucho sofrer na mão dele, ok? Se bem que ele pede..._

_Pra achar a Tanko e só ir lá no search e procurar pelo penname dela._

_Eras isso por hora, acho, muito obrigado a quem leu... _

_**Dark Lupina**_


End file.
